


Let Me Be Your Calm

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Thunderstorms, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili comforts his new wife during a thunderstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Calm

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, but I just had to write this. When I was younger I used to be terrified of thunder. Sometimes I would throw up and I would always avoid going out if there was even a chance of a storm. Now I love it, but back them it would affect me big time.

“Y/N, are you okay.” Even in the darkness you could see Kili’s eyes were full of love and concern. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me. Go back to sleep.” You really didn’t want to ruin your honeymoon with your foolishness. You know the storm can’t hurt you, but you can’t help but be petrified. 

“You definitely aren’t okay; you’re shaking. Come here.” He pulled you into a tight embrace and you couldn’t hold back my tears any longer. “Hey, shh. Shh. It’s gonna be alright. What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to ruin this for you.” Your speech was broken by your sobs. When another clap of thunder sounded, all you did was shriek and bury yourself further into Kili’s furry chest. 

“Are you scared of the storm?” No longer able to speak you nodded. “Oh, my love, you should have woken me. I would have comforted you from the beginning.” 

“I d-d-didn’t want to mess up our honeymoon.”

“You could never do such a thing by seeking comfort. I love you so much and I swear to spend the rest of my days protecting you. If you’re this terrified I will always be right beside you to quell your fears. Let me be the calm of your storm.”

“But, it’s such a stupid fear.”

“My silly wife, no fear is stupid. Even if you were afraid of bread, or baby bunnies. I mean look at me, I’m scared of the way Fili looks in the morning.”

“To be far that’s quite to scary sight. His hair makes him look like a rabid beast.” 

He chuckled at that. “See you’re feeling better already.”

“Yeah, I am. Thank you, Kili. I love you more than anything.” Your crying had calmed down to just sniffles and you were no longer shaking in his arms.

He kiss the top of your head, “Well, I hope so, because you’re stuck with me now.”

You turned your head to look up at his radiant smile. “Being stuck isn’t always a bad thing.”

  
“No. No it’s not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my writing on tumblr: http://specialagentcupcake.tumblr.com/fics


End file.
